


Let It Make A Mess Of Us

by PunkForTheMoment



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Gerudo Outfit, Link wears his Gerudo Outfit for Zelda, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Submissive Link, They Don't Talk About it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/pseuds/PunkForTheMoment
Summary: “Would you dance for me?” she asks.He nods.“Would you kiss me?”He hesitates. It’s above who he is, but he can’t deny it to himself and the way he feels about her. The things he wants to do to her are sinful, against what he is truly meant to do as the Hero. The Goddesses wouldn’t approve but she is the only Goddess who matters to him. Her eyes shine as she watches him, face unmoving as she waits for him to answer her. He breathes in then out, unable to look away from her, “Yes,”Her lips tremble, “Would you worship me?”
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Let It Make A Mess Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I expect this to get like 10 hits but I enjoyed writing it. If there is interest I'd maybe write another chapter. Thanks for reading, let me know if you need something tagged.

"Why is this in your pack?"

He grits his teeth in her amused silence, a soft pink flushing across his cheeks. The light falls across Zelda's face, so he can't see exactly what her eyes say. Her hair, tightly braided around her crown gleams in the sunlight. The golden hue is like a halo, and he feels like she might be his saviour.

His gaze falls back to the garments in her hands, gold jewellery glinting in the sunlight. He could lie. He could say that he feared they would travel into Gerudo Town again and be separated from her. But. But he cannot lie to his Princess. 

"Because I like it,"

* * *

There are some differences, a few tells that give him away; his shoulders are slightly too broad and his hands too big. But the silken cloth clings to his chest and shifts with the illusion of curves. The soft satin of his pants is but a whisper, as he takes another step forward. 

Zelda feels her mouth go dry. She swallows and the intensity of his gaze doesn't soften. Yet...it seems like his intent changes. Instead of the embarrassment she had originally seen came a hunger, dark and thirsty. He takes another step forward, dainty in his soft slippers but she steps back raising her hand. She wants to admire him some more, but instead of demanding she asks, "Wait…"

What she’s about to do, she shouldn’t. She is a Princess, But she is anything but afraid.

* * *

Of course, he must always obey his Princess. He straightens up, pulling in the hand that reaches for her and stands. She walks around him, her blue eyes piercing him to the spot. He wants to squirm under her gaze, wants to kneel before her. He feels himself tremble in...in anticipation? He's so unsure. It floods through him like a river, full of life and it makes his nerves tingle. Every inch of him calls towards her. 

Her tied skirt swishes as she walks, his eyes drawn to the part where he can see her long legs where they peek through the fabric. She keeps her toes painted, always dressed in finery befitting of her rank. Zelda is always beautiful. He notices it too often for it to be normal, hastily removing his eyes from her whenever someone of royal bearing should notice it. Now though he keeps his eyes straight ahead, desperately keeping his breathing slow and even. His urges scream for him to behave for her, anticipation coiling in his stomach like a snake ready to strike. He wants to be good.

He will be good. If only for her. He closes his eyes and counts with every inhale. 1...2...3...

Zelda’s hands rest on the panes of his stomach. His eyes pop open, fighting to control himself even as the blood in his body rushes south so fast his head spins in the aftermath. He blinks, nearly choking on air as he stares into her eyes. She doesn’t smile, a flush on her cheeks as she just watches him. He braces, ready for a question he already knows the answer to. She is his Princess. He will do anything she asks.

“Would you dance for me?” she asks. 

He nods.

“Would you kiss me?”

He hesitates. It’s above who he is, but he can’t deny it to himself and the way he feels about her. The things he wants to do to her are sinful, against what he is truly meant to do as the Hero. The Goddesses wouldn’t approve but she is the only Goddess who matters to him. Her eyes shine as she watches him, face unmoving as she waits for him to answer her. He breathes in then out, unable to look away from her, “Yes,”

Her lips tremble, “Would you worship me?”

His own mouth parts.

* * *

“You are my Princess…” he looks at her with those eyes that seem ageless, even though she knows he’s not. She’s seen those silent eyes stare at her, barely speaking sometimes. Link is never one for many words but he’s said more through his actions. He’s always kind, selfless if a little gluttonous when it comes to food...but even then he always shares. She sees the way he looks at her, eyes resting on the curve of her hips or the swell of her breasts. She expects that: most men admire her figure. But it’s that she notices with Link. It’s the way he listens, how easily he will carry for her or the fact he will never speak over her. At night when he braids or brushes her hair. He serves her in ways he doesn’t have to.

Now...he is so beautiful. The way the cloth sits on his abdomen, her hand traces the jewelry just above his crotch if only to see him flinch in his desperation for control. He hasn’t moved since she told him not to. He obeys her every order like she speaks only the law from her lips. She is not kind or good like she should be but when Link looks at her like she is the Goddess she’s meant to be...she wants to be  _ greedy _ . She just wants to keep him to herself, to hide him away in the secret parts of herself that she doesn’t let see the light. She’s imagined this moment before, soaking her fingers as she bites her hand so no one can hear her crying out into the night for her Hero. 

She feels like she's dreaming still as she takes her hands from him, sliding under her skirt to her undergarment. It slips over her thighs to land on the floor with barely a noise to say they were there in the first place. She swallows hard, and just watches the way his own hands shake. His eyes drop to the floor, his throat bobbing as he realises what she's asking. His arousal only grows harder, a wet spot on the fabric it strains against. 

Zelda raises her fingers, hands trembling as she takes off the veil. She clicks her fingers just once and he drops to his knees. She shakes with her nerves, her legs shuffling into a wider V. His eyes darken, pupils expanding as his tongue slips over his bottom lip. His hands slip through the slit in her dress, exposing her thighs as his hands rise. He looks at her with question in his eyes and she nods just once, eyes on his as he leans forward to press a gentle kiss against her thigh. Then he runs his tongue up to the apex between them, eyes closing as he goes. 

His tongue moves gently, pressing gently along the seam of her. She shudders, head falling back as her mouth parts when he presses a soft kiss to her clit. He is gentle in almost everything he does with her, but he is focused too. Now though he moves with an intensity to make her come, her breath uneven as his tongue slips inside her. His nose bumps against her clit and she rocks forward, chasing the electric that zips up her spine. Her eyes slip closed as slick drips down her thighs. Her hands slip on the material of his head dress so she tugs it loose, exposing his rumbled hair and his flushed ears as she moans. It spurs him on, leaning back to circle her clit with a pointed tongue before he laps at her with desperate strokes, hands on her ass to pull her closer. Her stomach clenches, pressure growing as she gets closer and closer to an explosion. The noise is almost obscene, her whimpers and the sound of his mouth on her. She feels so wet, her essence dripping from her and railing down as her legs shake.

He presses his tongue inside her again and she gasps, pressing her fingers into his hair to clench it like a fist. She grinds against his tongue, his nose bumping against her clit as she races her way to orgasm. She feels his hands clench on her thigh, a quiet whimper that vibrates through her and sends her spinning into an orgasm that makes her cry out. Her eyes roll back, hips rolling against him in the aftershock. Her lungs burn like she’s been holding her breath, light headed as her skin tingles, pleasure slowly seeping out of her pores until she is sensible enough to finally release her grip on his hair. He just blinks up at her, nails still digging into her thighs as he leans back on his heels. His eyes are filled with adoration that makes the blood in her cheeks only burn brighter.

“Good boy,” Zelda breathes, voice shaking. Link’s face is wet, mouth flushed in along with his ears. She strokes her hand through his hair, watching his eyes close in sheer pleasure. She repeats herself, voice barely a whisper, “Such a good boy,”


End file.
